1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparel and more particularly to ear coverings.
2. Background of the Invention
There are various ear covering devices known in the art. Most relate either to warmth (as the simple fabric or fur ear muffs worn by children) or to protection from the damaging effects of loud sounds, such as those ear protectors worn by airport workers.
Of those intended to protect or warm the ears are U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,855 to Falco; U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,574 to Yamaguchi and U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,855 to Brown. Falco's design in an earmuff cup, bevelled on its exterior to provide a cup into which an earmuff could be placed. It protrudes from the head, forming its highest point at its midpoint. Yamaguchi shows a ski mask which includes bowl-shaped ear protectors on which the ski mask rests. The ear bowls are joined by an overhead strap and serve to hold the face mask to the head. Brown disclosed ear heating pads which are connected by wiring to either house current or portable battery pack.
None of the prior art shows ear protectors which include means to fasten to ski goggles or fabric headbands worn around the head from forehead to the back of the head and which are shaped to closely surround the ear while affording protection from the cold and allowing adequate sound penetration for safety.